Those Years
by Lily153
Summary: This is a story of how Lily and James got together. Starting at their first year. Please R&R!
1. Letters and Owls

**Hello everyone! Thank you for coming here to read my story.**

**I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't. *tears***

**Here is chapter one.**

1. Letters and Owls

"Ow!"

"Tuney was that you?"

No answer.

I huffed. Fine I'll get up if thats what Tuney wants. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I felt another peck.

"You can stop doing that Tuney, I'm up."

I opened my eyes expecting to see Tuney instead I saw... an owl?!

"MUM!"

I heard footsteps running towards my room.

The door swung open and in came Mum, Dad and a very tired Petunia.

"What happened Lils?" Tuney asked while my parets just stared at the owl in shock.

Then we suddenly heard the doorbell.

"Who would be calling this early?" Dad said with a final glance at the owl he went to check who it was. After a moment we heard Dad.

"Rose. You should come down here. Bring Lily and Petunia too. Oh! You should also bring the owl."

Tuney and I looked at each other then at Mum. Mum just shrugged. She didn't know what was happening any more then we did.

"Lets go down. Lily bring the owl." Mum said.

"Come here girl! I said to the owl while stretching out my arm. The owl flew to me and landed on my arm. I walked down the stairs. Suddenly, the owl got of my arm and landed on my shoulder so I won't have to keep my arm outstretched.

A very thoughtful owl I must say. It looked like a gray owl.

I smiled. I can't belive I have a real life owl on my shoulder! Maybe Sev was right... I thought back to the times at the park when Sev would tell me about magic and a school got Hogwarts. When I got downstairs I headed towards the front door.

Outside an old man with a grey/white beard was standing. His eyes and a twinkle in them, they were hidden behind a pair of half-moon glasses. His nose looked like it had been broken and he was wearing a silvery blue pair of robes with a matching hat.

Extending his hand towards me he said "Hello. You mut be Lily. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You can call me Professer Dumbledore.

I took his hand and shook it.


	2. It's Here!

**Hi everybody! Okay I know the chapters are really short but they are going to get longer! Promise! I have one request, please, please review. It would mean a lot to me and it would motivate me also. So please review! **

2. It's here!

Sunlight streamed through my window onto me. With a groan I turned over with my face buried in the pillow. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh! I really hate that alarm! I turned over and fumbled to press the snooze button. The alarm turned off, but it was no use, I was already awake.

Muttering angrily, I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and washed my face. Then I changed. After I was ready I went downstairs.

When I got down I headed towards the ding room. Inside Mum and Dad were seated while Twinkles, our house elf gave them food.

"Hi Mum!"

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Twinkles!"

"Hello James." Mum and Dad said together. Hmmm, I wonder if they planned that.

"Hello Master James. Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you Twinkles?"

"Very good sir. Very good."

I sat own at the table. It was quite a big table...

"What would Master James like?"

"Could I please have some waffles Twinkles?"

"Yes sir."

Twinkles scuttered off towards the kitchens and shortly brought out a humungous plate loaded with waffles and maple syrup.

"Here you go Master James."

"Thank you Twinkles. That looks amazing."

Twinkles smiled and went back into the kitchens. Then I grabbed a fork and dug in. I was too busy eating I didn't notice the owl until it landed right next to my plate and pecked my waffle.

"Hey!" Mum and Dad watched with amused expressions.

I picked up the owl and untied the letter from his foot. After pecking my waffle again it flew off. I was too busy reading the letter to notice. While reading the letter a huge grin came and plastered itself on my face. Suddenly, I jumped up from my chair and shouted "It's here! My letter to go to Hogwarts is here!"

"Woah there James calm down." My dad said.

I took his advice and sat down.

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

**Hello! I'm back. So what did you think of it? Please review! Pretty, pretty please? Thank you and see you soon! **


	3. 3 Explanations

**Hello! I know it has been ages since I last updated. But I was really busy. I apologize for that. Also this chapter might be a bit confusing as I change POV's between Lily and James a lot. **

**(Rachel) Guest: Thanks!**

**Sirifroy: Thank you soo much for reviewing!**

**Anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

3. Explanations

"Misty come here!" Professer Dumbledore called. It took a while to realize he was talking to the owl. In response the owl hooted and turned her head.

"Well it seems Misty has taken a liking to you Lily." Dumbledore said smiling. Finally, I blurted out the question I had been meaning to ask,

"Are - Are you from Hogwarts?" Dumbledore's smile vanished. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him.

"May I ask who told you about Hogwarts?"

"One of my friends. Severus Snape. He watched Tuney and I playing at the park and saw I was a witch. Then he told me."

"I didn't truly belive him until today." I added quitely. Proffesser Dumbledore's reappeared. I was glad. He looked really scary when he didn't smile.

"To answer your question, yes I am from Hogwarts. I have come here to tell you that you have a place there. Also to answer a few questions you might have."

"Where do we get everything Lily needs?"

"Diagon Alley. It is in London. Hagrid the Hogwarts Gamekeeper will take you to Diagon Alley."

"When will we go there?"

"Whenever you and your parents are ready." I looked at Mum and Dad.

"Well, we could go on Sunday." Mum said.

"Okay, I will let Hagrid know. He will show you around Diagon Alley and help you buy your things." Dumbledore said then he looked at his watch and exclaimed,

"Oh! I better be off." He walked towards the door when he reached it he urned around and said with a twinkle in his eye,

"Also don't be frightened of Hagrid."

" What do you mea-" Dad started but Dumbledore was already gone.

"I'm so excited!" I sqeuled jumping up and down. Dad smiled, "Well why don't you go ahead and open that letter of yours?"

I looked down at the letter I was holding. I had forgotton it was there.

"Okay."

xXxXxXxXx

James POV

After my parents had got me calmed down, they asked me to read my letter outloud. I cleared my throat and began,

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,First Class,Crand Sorc., ,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmisteress_

xXxXxXxXx

Lily POV

"Wow!" I said looking up from my letter.

"I know." Dad said his eyes wide.

"Honey?"

"Yes Mum?"

"There's another piece of paper."

"Oh!"

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter coat (black,silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry nametags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

xXxXxXxXx

James POV

_The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Gosshawk_

_Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

xXxXxXxXx

Lily POV

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

xXxXxXxXx

James POV

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWM BROOMSTICKS_

"When will we go get everything Dad?" I asked, my hazel eyes sparkling.

"Sunday

**I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will not be the Diagon Alley but kind of a filler in... Please review! It'll make my day! :)**


	4. Waiting and Daydreaming

_**I 'm soooo sorry! I haven't updated for so long. Long story short, I was busy and lazy... Well anyways.. I also feel that Sirius POV is really rough. I would love it if I had some suggestions to fix it.**_

_** : Thank you! **_

_**Guest: Could you leave your username?**_

_**Rachel (Guest/Best Friend): I'll fix that and thanks!**_

4. Waiting and Daydreaming

Lily POV

"I can't wait until Sunday." I say to my best friend Severus.

"I know its going to be amazing! We're going to get a wand and then we'll be able to do spells." His eyes wide as he looked at the clouds.

"Sev?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Could - Could you tell me about magic and Hogwarts again?" I whispered.

"Of course." I waited for him to start.

"In Hogwarts they teach us how to control our magic and..." I listened to Sev and in a few minutes. I lost myself in daydreams about magic and Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

James POV

After finishing my waffles and reading the letter three more times to make sure I was really going to Hogwarts, I went outside to the Quidditch Pitch. We had our very own full size pitch. I loved it out here, it's so much fun zooming through the clouds. It gives you an amazing feeling. I wonder if I can join the team at Hogwarts. I thought to myself in daydreams about Hogwarts Quidditch team and Hogwarts itself.

xXxXxXxXx

Pennys POV

I gazed out of the window hardly beliving that a few minutes ago an owl had come with a letter for me. I mean it was expected since I was a pureblood but still it was amazing. You can't brace yourself for it even if you know you would go. I mean so many people actually dream of this and here I am actually going to go.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." I whispered to myself losing myself in daydreams about Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

Alice POV

I read the letter one more time.

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later then 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmisteress_

A huge smile appeared on my face. I jumped up and down squeling, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Then I ran out to show my parents. After I told them I went to my room and sat on my bed losing myself in daydreams about Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

Mary POV

I sat staring at my letter in shock, hardly even registering what my parents were saying. Finally, I got up and ent outside, as the bright sun hit me I blinked. "I'm going to Hogwarts." I let out a yell and then I danced around the garden. After a while I lay down on the grass and lost myself to daydreams about Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

Marlene POV

After I had read my letter, I let out a whoop and jumped from my seat.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" I yelled. Then after a while I lost myself to daydreams about Hogwart.

xXxXxXxXx

Remus POV

I was still shocked. Proffessor Dumbledore had let ME into Hogwarts. A horrible creature, no monster like me! He also wrote he had put security measures so I won't hurt anyone by accindent. I wonder what those security measures will be... I shook my head and cleared those thoughts. I was going to Hogwarts, I wonder what types of magic we'll learn. I thought to myself losing myself to daydreams about magic, spells and potions.

xXxXxXxXx

Peter POV

I showed my parents my letter. They were thrilled. I on the other hand wasn't too sure. What if nobody would want to be my friend? I didn't tell my parents that, they would scoff at such a thought. After a few minutes of worrying, I lost myself to daydreams about Hogwarts where everybody would like me and want to be my friend.

xXxXxXxXx

Frank POV

I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts. I kept on saying that the whole day. In my head obviously. When I had got my letter i had jumped up and yelled. Then I had gone to my room and just sat there. I still can't belive I'm going to Hogwarts. Soon I lost myself to daydreams about Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

Siruis POV

I read my letter so many times I swear the words were permantly burned in my brain. I was finally going to get away from this place! I lost myself to daydreams about how it would be away from my parents and about Hogwarts.

xXxXxXxXx

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Comments, suggestions and contructive critiscim would be welcomed. Until next time. Bye!**_


End file.
